WhisperSussurroCapítulo 02
by cinthiayuria
Summary: Segundo capítulo da fic Whisper...


**Conto: "Whisper..." (Sussurro)**

**By:** **Yuria Minami**

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic foi inspirada em uma das músicas da banda Evanescence (na qual eu sou muito fã :) )e também o que me deixou morrendo de vontade de escrever foi o Miroku (o personagem do anime Inuyasha),meu personagem preferido,pelo jeito de tarado dele! XD nada safada (sim,eu assumo,sou pervertida! Mas sou mais perva no modo "on", no modo "off" sou um pouco mais...XD), afinal tenho um namorado que é lindo demais!

[More,não fica com ciúme não, tá?! ' Eu te amo demais,muito mais que o Miroku!

Bom,pelo menos, você tem o jeito pervertido do gatinho do anime! ;D

É isso...ah,pra encerrar essa pequena nota , a cena do clímax, é uma de minhas fantasias sexuais... :x

Tentam adivinhar,lendo ok???

Lembrando que essa fic foi feita de fã para fãs! D

Boa Leitura,espero que goste! ;\m/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuria Minami,22 anos,linda ruiva e discreta...

Trabalha na área de Informática produzindo ferramentas para a Internet e nas poucas horas vagas que têm,canta numa banda de Rock/Gothic Metal, na qual seu namorado Kiske é baterista.

Eles estão juntos há 10 meses, ela confia nele e vice-versa, ela confia nele e vice-versa.

A garota é fã de Hentai (Pra quem não sabe,Hentai é um gênero do anime/mangá cujo o tema abordado é o sexo) e seu namorado é um tarado (fanático mesmo!) pelo gênero, mas ela o respeita (e muito) o gosto exagerado dele.

Durante um dos ensaios da banda,que ocorre, nos finais de semana,Kiske teve que se ausentar para resolver alguns problemas particulares,então um substituto foi chamado,Miroku,vizinho de Yuria.

-Miroku! – acena ela da janela ao vê-lo passar em frente da sua casa.

Miroku a vê e fica parado esperando-a.

Yuria desce rapidinho e vai até ele:

-Queria falar contigo...-ela vermelha

-Sim,pode falar linda...-ele sorrindo

-É o seguinte...você sabe tocar batera??

-Eu??-Miroku com dúvida – Sim,eu sei,porquê?

-É que eu queria que você substituísse o meu namorado na banda,só por esse fim de semana...-ela falando nos olhos dele

-Claro Yuria,será um prazer!- responde o gato sorrindo

-Domo arigatô! – ela contente

Os dois se abraçam fortemente,e Miroku pergunta:

-Quando eu posso começar??

-Amanhã mesmo! – responde a ruiva contente

-Então,beleza...até amanhã então Yuria-san! –se despede o gato sorrindo

-Até amanhã então,Miroku! – acena ela se despedindo...

No dia seguinte,lá estava ele já substituindo o namorado de Yuria, a cada momento,o moreno a olhava com outros olhos...a desejava mesmo sabendo que ela é comprometida.

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bela estava em um modelito preto, um macacão justíssimo onde se podia ver as belas curvas de seu corpo pela qual Miroku queria tocar,cabelos vermelhos soltos e compridos.Acessórios,só no braço uma munhqueira em cada braço e nos pés uma bota de salto agulha.

Miroku babava por ela enquanto tocava a batera já imaginando o momento de tê-la em seus braços.

A banda ficou ensaiando por quase quatro horas direto,Yuria pediu para parar por enquanto já que voltariam a ensaiar no dia seguinte. Todos se despediram e Yuria foi para o seu camarim tomar um banho para ir para casa. O ela não sabia que Miroku não tinha ido embora,se escondeu dentro do seu as portas entreabertas um pouquinho,ele observara a bela ruiva ir ao banheiro só de toalha.Depois que ela entrou no banheiro,Miroku sem fazer barulho,saiu do guarda-roupa e ficou observando do buraco da fechadura a garota tomar banho.

Conforme ia observando os atributos de Yuria,se excitava e pensava:

Nossa,como você é gostosa!! Vou te roubar pra mim delícia!

Dez minutos depois,Yuria já ia saindo do banheiro. Quando abriu a porta,deu de cara com Miroku.Assustada,pergunta:

O ... o que faz aqui,Miroku??

Hã? Eu...eu...- Ele fica sem saber o que responder.

-Yuria fica esperando a resposta...-

O que foi?? O gato comeu a sua língua??

Então, ao invés de responder a pergunta,Miroku se levanta,em vez de ir embora,a abraça pelas costas e começa a beijá-la,acariciá-la e um dos pontos fracos dela: o pescoço!

O ... o que está fa... fazendo?? – pergunta a garota que tenta se controlar mas não consegue por causa das carícias.

Eu te quero,gostosa! Te quero só pra mim princesa! – sussurra Miroku em seu ouvido – Agora você é toda minha!

Pá...pára com isso,Miroku! – Ela continua tentando se controlar mas não consegue,deixando a sua toalha cai no chão.

O garoto começa a encoxá-la,com o pênis duro enquanto suas mãos percorriam entre as pernas da garota,continuava a provocar:

-Quero senti-la em mim...

Aaaahhhhh...não pára,não pára...continua – ela estava ficando mais e mais excitada.

Então,ela se vira de frente pra ele e começa a beijá-lo ardentemente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
